Camino de Sombras
by Mary de cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella vivían felices, próximos a empezar su vida juntos, hasta que un día el pasado de Bella la alcanza, ella lo mantenía muy bien oculto por miedo, ahora su vida dará un giro de 180 , será Edward capaz de aceptarlo? Él también tendrá algo que contar? pasen y lean... mi primer fic, no sean muy duras conmigo, M por futuros lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Ella corría y corría, no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera, quería dejar su pasado atras, a donde pertenecía y seguir con su vida, no podía creer que él hubiera regresado arruinarle la felicidad que estaba viviendo y a hacerle recordar.

Cuando le empezó a faltar el aire en los pulmones se detuvo, asegurándose de que no la había seguido, se sentó en una raíz de un árbol a pensar que haría ahora, si era el momento de hablar o si callaría para siempre, Edward se merecía saber la verdad, su pasado, pero no sabía si podría contarle, nunca pudo hablarlo en voz alta, todas las veces que llego al hospital siempre la miraron con tristeza hasta que pudo reunir lo suficiente como para huir y entonces se dio cuenta que esa última vez había traído sus consecuencias, no supo a quien recurrir y fue cuando decidió que había sido suficiente, luego sucedieron tantas cosas que la llevaron a un estado de depresión increíble, hasta que conoció a Ed y todo cambio.

De repente escuchó como los pasos de alguien rompían las hojas que se encontraban por todo el suelo al ser octubre, y al caer en cuenta que su perseguidor estaba muy cerca se levanto y siguió corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.

Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y si pueden regalenme algunos rw. Gracias chicas :-) Se me olvidaba, estoy en proceso de conseguir beta, y no me ha dado chance de revisar este chap, asi que disculpen los horrores.

Capítulo 1

(6 años atras)

Ya era hora de dejar esta vida atras, lo tenia todo planificado, esperaria que se fuera a trabajar como todas las mañanas y agarraria mi bolso y mi guitarra, que es todo lo que me interesa llevar conmigo, de estos 16 años de vida que tengo preferiria no recordar los ultimos 10, pero por desgracia es imposible, gracias a Dios ya no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga en Phillipsburg, habia decidido irme para Chicago ya que siempre quise conocerla, alquile un auto con mis ahorros, los cuales no eran pocos ya que no almorzar durante 5 años tiene sus ventajas, necesitaba el dinero pero ademas tambien gane una muy buena figura, aunque no me gustaba mostrarla.

Llegue al sitio y confirme mi reserva, alquile un honda civic plateado del 2012, era un gran carro pero nada ostentoso, el viaje serian alrededor de 12 horas, por lo que esperaba llegar ya de noche, me encantaba viajar en carretera, era uno de los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenia de mi infancia, no voltearia nunca atras y no extrañaria nada, no tenia nada mas que mi musica, queria estudiar medicina para poder ayudar a mujeres que tienen una vida como la que he tenido yo.

Llegue a Chicago alrededor de las 8 de la noche, pero ya era muy tarde para hacer las diligencias que me faltaban, por lo que estacione en un callejon y me dispuse a dormir, mañana seria otro dia.

En la mañana empece mi busqueda de un instituto donde matricularme y una habitacion donde vivir, mi vida me ha demostrado que soy fuerte y que puedo con ello, me faltaba un año para graduarme y mis notas eran excelentes, tuve ayuda de mi gran amigo Jasper Whitlock, que era 5 años mayor que yo pero mi alma ha sido siempre vieja, para conseguir documentos que dijeran que me habia emancipado y ademas me cambie el nombre, era solo Marie Dwyer, necesitaba esconderme de él y esa era la manera mas facil de hacerlo.

Luego de inscribirme en el Taft High School consegui residencia como a 5 cuadras, distancia perfecta ya que tuve que devolver el carro, en casa de la Sra. Black, era una mujer mayor que habia quedado viuda hace unos 7 años y habia terminado de criar a sus hijos ella sola, eran 3, uno ya esta graduado de arquitecto y los otros dos siguen en la universidad, admire la fortaleza de esa mujer desde un principio, era digna de admirar, y por alguna razon yo le cai bien desde un principio, imagino que al ser una niña tan sola se apiado de mi.

El primer dia de instituto empezo horrible, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, claro los que se fijaban en la niña nueva, los demas simplemente pasaban de mi como si no fuera importante, seguian con sus vidas. Mi primera clase fue algebra, era buena pero la detestaba y el Prof. Gomez no ayudo en nada a mi gusto por su materia al pararme al frente de la clase y hacerme presentarme, fue terriblemente incomodo y regresando a mi escritorio, una pelirroja me metio una zancadilla y fui directo a abrazar al piso, lo que ocasiono burlas por toda la clase, la mejor manera de empezar el dia no?

Luego me tocaba biologia, el salon se encontraba muy lejos por lo que me perdi y cuando llegue ya se encontraba el Profesor Banner ahí, me gane una mirada reprobatoria y despues de explicarle quien era y porque llegue tarde solo me hizo me hizo pasar y sentarme, gracias a dios, y vi que mi compañera estaba conmigo en algebra tambien.

- Hola, soy Angela, eres Marie cierto? - todavia no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran asi

- Hola, si, mucho gusto

- Se que estamos en varias clases juntas, y conozco lo terrible que es ser la nueva en esta escuela tan grande, cuando quieras te puedes sentar conmigo o preguntarme algo, estoy aqui para ayudarte, me puedes llamar Ang, mis amigos lo hacen - y me guiño un ojo, no puedo creer que todavia exista gente amable en la escuela, es casi inverosimil.

- oh, muchas gracias de verdad, es terrible ser la recien llegada

Yo terminando de hablar y el prof empezando con la clase, antes estaba en una clase avanzada, asi que ya me conocia los temas que ibamos a tratar por lo que pase toda la clase divagando hacerca de lo bien que iba en chicago hasta ahora, al sonar el timbre todos salieron como locos del salon, Ang y yo nos quedamos recojiendo las cosas.

- Ang, una pregunta quien es esa pelirroja que estaba en algebra?

- uh - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco - Esa era Victoria, la super joya de esta escuela, todos la conocen, es capitana de las porristas, sale con el mariscal de campo del equipo, Demetri, y tiene su sequito de zorras compuesto por Lauren, Jessica y Caroline, son todas unas cabeza huecas.

- uh - dije repitiendo la mueca que ella habia hecho, esa gente no, me caia bien para nada, mi experiencia me decia que habia que estar alejada de ellos lo mas posible.

- Si bueno mientras uno no las moleste, solo fastidian con estupideces como la de hoy en la mañana, eso fue solo porque eres la nueva pero de resto te dejaran en paz, que clase tienes ahora? - me pregunto cambiando de tema drasticamente.

- mmmm ya va - dije mientras buscaba mi horario - uh es deporte, la detesto tengo dos pies izquierdos

-bueno, yo tambien la tengo asi que tranquila que te ayudare a levantarte y te presentare a unos amigos - dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras nos dirijiamos a la cancha.

Cuando llegamos habia mucha gente, todos reunidos en circulos hablando de sus respectivos dias, y nosotras nos dirigimos a uno con mas o menos gente, al parecer casi todos sus amigos compartian esta clase.

- Hola chicos, les presento a Marie, Marie ellos son los chicos, Tanya, Ben, Will, Damian, Elise y Garret, faltan Nessie y Kate pero no estan en esta clase.

Tanya era una rubia imponente, nada que ver conmigo que me tuve que pintar el pelo para ocultar mi castaño tan caracteristico, pero su sonrisa era increible, caia bien al instante, aseguro que seremos buenas amigas en un futuro, Ben era el novio de Angela, era bajo, medio asiatico y usaba lentes, pero su sentido del humor era inigualable, Will era un chico tranquilo, se veia que le gustaba Elise, y a ella igual pero no parecia que hicieran nada al respecto, Garret, bueno era solo el, le seguia las bromas a Ben como mas nadie y Damian era una diva, era gay, cuando se presento me lo dijo asi como si estuviera hablando del clima, desde ese momento me cayo demasiado bien. Me sentia a gusto con ellos, olvidando por un rato el pasado que cargaba encima.

Al ser la primera clase no hicimos nada, hablamos muchisimo y los conoci un poco mas a todos, fueron super amables conmigo y me senti bien en su grupo. Al sonar el timbre, fuimos a los lockers pero solo a cambiarnos, ya que como no tuvimos clase como tal no necesitabamos una ducha, y luego nos dirigimos directo al comedor para almorzar, buscamos nuestras bandejas y nos sentamos a comer, me di cuenta de como todos nos miraban, pero no particularmente a mi, sino a la mesa en conjunto, debido a las carcajadas que soltabamos cada vez que Ben hacia un chiste y Garret lo terminaba, ese par eran increibles.

- uh, como las detesto - dijo Tanya interrumpiendo el mal chiste que estaba contando Damian

-A quienes? - pregunto con inocencia

- A quien mas? A las cuatrizorras por su puesto - me responde señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza, cuando volteo noto que esta la pelirroja de esta mañana, Victoria, y las demas que me comento Ang. - sus piernas estan abiertas para todo el que quiere pasar por ahi, vaya uno a saber que demonios ocultan ahí abajo

- Y nosotros estamos en el orgulloso grupo de los que nunca pasaron o pasaran por ahi! - dice Damian en un tono afeminado mientras choca los cinco con Ben, Will y Garret, haciendonos reir a todos.

Veo como dos chicas se acercan a nosotros, una rubia y la otra morena, de repente Garret se levanta, se les acerca y le da un beso de pelicula a la rubia, mientras todos los demas observamos embobados.

- Hooooolaaa, tu debes ser la nueva no? Maria creo? Soy Nessie, y esta aqui a la se estan comiendo es Kate - dice la morena

- jjajajaja si bueeno, soy Marie en realidad, mucho gusto - le respondo con una sonrisa, ellos me caen increiblemente bien

- Oh disculpa, ya sabes como corren las noticias por los pasillos, uno nunca sabe si es verdad o no

- nah tranquila, se como funciona esto.

- y bueno ya almorzaron? - pregunta mientras se sienta en la mesa con nosotros

- Seeeh estamosh toerminando, pero aqui Dam y Garret lesh trajeron el almuerzho - dijo Tanya mientras masticaba su comida

- Puaj Blondy que asco traga primero - le dijo Ben mientras le lanzaba una servilleta y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Bella que clase te toca ahora?

- mmm dejame ver Ang, todavia no me aprendo el horario - le respondo mientras rebusco el papel en el bolso - esteeee Historia.

- awww yo no tengo esa clase, chicos quien de ust ve historia ahorita? - le pregunta al resto

- nosotros baby - dice Dam mientras señala a Will y a Elise.

- Bieeen, no estaras sola Marie, tranquila que las cuatrizorras no se acercaran a ti.

- Gracias chicos, de verdad que aprecio todo lo que hacen por mi.

- Tranquila corazon, para eso estamos - dice Dam guiñandome el ojo, cosa que me hace reir.

- ya ya ya basta de sentimentalismos que lloramos todos, vamos a clase que si faltamos el primer dia nos expulsan, y fijense que ya casi todo el mundo se ha ido - dice Ang trayendonos a la realidad a todos, estabamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que ni nos dimo cuenta que solo quedaban ya como 3 personas en la cafeteria.

Nos paramos y nos despedimos, prometiendo encontrarnos en el estacionamiento antes de irnos y luego cada quien se va a su salon, agradezco que Dam, Elise y Will vengan conmigo, me hacen reir y ademas evitan que me pierda como esta mañana, cosa que les causo, mucha risa cuando se los comente.

Al llegar al salon, por ser el primer dia, podiamos escojer al compañero con el que trabajaremos todo el año, de inmediato Dam me abraza y dice que quiere estar conmigo, muy teatralmente cabe destacar, pero estpy casi segura de que una de sus razones es para que Will y Elise tengan que compartir, a ver si se deciden a estar juntos, que por lo que me comenta despues cuando nos sentamos, se gustan desde que él llego, hace dos años, pero ninguno dice nada.

La hora de historia pasa leeenta, y eso que el profesor solo habla de lo que haremos durante el año, lo que nos hace darnos cuenta lo aburrida que será esta clase. Cuando finalmente suena el timbre de wue han terminado las clases, todo el mundo recoje sus cosas y sale lo mas rapido posible, estamos cansados de ese salon y solo nos queremos ir, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, ya estan ahi Ang, Ben y Kate que estaban en Literatura, esperamos hasta que llegan los demas, Tanya y Garret tenian Biologia y Nessie deporte, nos repartimos en los diferentes carros, Garret y Kate iban a salir a comprar unas cosas con Elise y Will, por lo que se fueron en el carro del primero, Ang y Ben decidieron ir caminando, ya que ella trabajaba en una cafeteria por ahí mismo, y Tanya se ofrecio para llevarnos a Dam y a mi a nuestras casas, que resulta no estaban sino a una cuadra.

Tanya me dejo a mi primero, me despedi con un gran abrazo de ambos, presentia que serian personas importantes en mivida, y prometieron pasar por mi en la mañana. Subi los 3 pisos y me consegui a la Sra. Black, que vivia frente al departamento tipo estudio que me habia arrentado.

-Hola Marie, como estas? Como te fue en tu primer dia?

- Hola Sra. Black, muy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Oh por favor, dime Cat que me haces sentir mayor - me dijo con una sonrisa - mmm se me olvidaba, aqui tienes, te prepare unas galletas para que celebres.

- Muchisimas gracias Cat - le dije mientras me despedia con un abrazo, esa mujer me cae muy bien.

Entre a mi departamento, era pequeño, una habitacion, un baño, y la cocina/sala/estudio, estaba junta pero no revuelta, era perfecto para mi.

Cuando vi mis pocas pertenencias me derrumbe, como tenia tiempo que no hacia, tenia apenas algunas cosas conmigo, lo demas lo deje con mi mierda de vida, atras.

No se por cuanto tiempo llore hasta que me quede dormida en el suelo, me desperte y era de noche, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y fue cuando cai en cuenta que no tenia ni pastillas ni comida, ya que no habia pasado por un supermercado, debo encargarme de eso mañana, me comi algunas de las galletas, y deje otras para el desayuno, me di una ducha refrescante y me fui a dormir, ya mañana seria otro dia.


End file.
